Mój i twój, i nasz
by Lampira7
Summary: Peter i Chris czują pociąg do Stilesa. Co się stanie zamiast walczyć o chłopca, postanowią się nim podzielić?


**Tytuł:** Mój i twój, i nasz  
 **Oryginalny tytuł:** Mine and Yours and Ours  
 **Autor:** TheLastTactician  
 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Jest  
 **Długość:** Miniaturka  
 **Rating:** 18+  
 **Pairing:** Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Christ Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** PersianWitch  
 **Link:** /works/1105752

 **Mój i twój, i nasz**

Stiles z jękiem osunął się twardo na podłogę. Zarzuciwszy ramię, by zasłonić oczy, leżał tam przez chwilę. Rozciągnął się płasko. Chore uczucie zmęczenia buzowało w jego żyłach.

Minęło osiemnaście godzin, podczas których Stiles przeprowadzał bez chwili wytchnienia poszukiwania i nie mógł już sobie przypomnieć z czym walczą. Wszystkie fakty były sprzeczne oraz pomieszane i nic w danej chwili nie było do końca jasne. Nastolatek był skłonny pozwolić, by piekło pochłonęło to miasto. Wydawało się to o wiele prostsze.

— Żyjesz, Stiles? — Zabrzmiał za nim rozbawiony głos.

Ach, tak. Stiles zapomniał o nich — jego koledzy w poszukiwaniach informacji. Peter Hale i Chris Argent. Lydia również pomagała, ale dała sobie spokój jakąś godzinę temu twierdząc, że jest zmęczona. Stiles nie mógł mieć do końca do niej pretensji, gdyż sam chciał do niej dołączyć (nie że z nią do łóżka, ale tylko spać — dajmy spokój i przestańmy mieć brudne myśli). Ale nie chciał również zostawić Petera i Chrisa samych. Nie miał wątpliwości, że są zdolni do zrobienia tego (w każdym razie bardziej uzdolnieni niż on sam), ale bardziej niż inni wdawali się w przerażające kłótnie. Stiles nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że gdyby udał się na górę do jednej z gościnnych pokojów rodzinny Argent, to obudziłby się kilka godzin później znajdując Petera i Chrisa ze znakami na ciele, będącymi pozostałością ich argumentów.

— Stiles?

Silna dłoń chwyciła jego nadgarstek i zdjęła jego ramię z głowy. Stiles zamrugał. Jego brązowe zaczerwienione od zmęczenia oczy napotkały stalowo niebieskie oczy Chrisa. Miał rozbawiony wyraz twarzy. Na czole widniała zmarszczka, a mały krzywy uśmiech gościł na ustach.

— Wszystko w porządku, dzieciaku? — zapytał niemal czule, gdy kciukiem pocierał jego nadgarstek.

Stiles przełknął ciężko, nie przyzwyczajony do bycia tak blisko starszego mężczyzny (gorącego, bardzo gorącego — dostarczył jego mózg, w ogóle nie pomagając).

— Debatowałem zasadność zapytania, czy mogę pożyczyć jeden z twoich mieczy albo noży — wykrztusił z siebie ochryple nastolatek.

— Och? — Brwi Chrisa uniosły się. — Po co?

— Aby się nim przebić — odpowiedział ze śmiertelną powagą.

Peter parsknął ze śmiechu na fotelu, na którym siedział. Stiles musiał unieść głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Wilkołak miał założoną nogę na nogę, a laptop delikatnie balansował na jego kolanie, kiedy się uśmiechał.

— Szukasz czegoś, na co możesz się nabić? — zapytał Peter z lekką nikczemnością rozbrzmiewającą w jego głosie.

— Nie o to mi chodziło, ośle! — wybełkotał oburzony, odpychając się dłońmi od podłogi, by usiąść. — Chodziło mi... — Stiles jęknął i opadł z powrotem na ziemię. — Pierdolę, zapomnij o tym.

— Może powinieneś się trochę przespać, dzieciaku — powiedział Chris. — Mimo wszystko jest dość późno...

— Sen jest dla słabych albo martwych — odpowiedział Stiles. — Albo dla tych, co nie mają nic lepszego do robienia. Lub dla normalnych ludzi albo dla złych... albo... — Uciął z westchnieniem. Wsunął obie dłonie we włosy, szarpiąc je. — Kurwa, potrzebuję mojego adderala.

— Lub żeby ktoś cię wypieprzył do nieprzytomności — zasugerował wcale nie pomocnie, Peter.

Stiles czuł jak jego twarz płonie od rumieńców.

— Zamknij się.

— Tak, Hale, zamknij się — powiedział oschle Chris, spoglądając w dół na Stilesa. Odsunął jego ramiona z dala od twarzy. — Dalej, Stiles. Zabiorę cię na górę.

Nastolatek jęknął, ale pozwolił, by Chris pociągnął go na nogi, starając się zignorować dreszcz podniecenia, który go przeszedł z powodu tego, jak łatwo mężczyzna mógł go ponieść. Nie wiadomo, kiedy dokładnie, rozwinął zainteresowanie do tego, by inni go przesuwali za pomocą siły (lub ogólnie do mężczyzn), ale do cholery naprawdę powinno się to skończyć. Stiles szczególnie jakoś nie dbał, czy jest bi lub kimś innym, ale kiedy jesteś w pobliżu pieprzonych wilkołaków, które w każdej chwili mogą wyczuć twoje _podniecenie_... Cóż, to było co najmniej irytujące...

Zwłaszcza, że Peter uśmiechał się do niego z wyższością znad ramienia Chrisa. Jego wzrok ostentacyjne powędrował niżej na krocze Stilesa i jego uśmieszek stał się szerszy. Z twarzą czerwoną z zawstydzenia, nastolatek wymamrotał coś o parzeniu kawy i pośpiesznie wycofał się w stronę kuchni.

Peter zachichotał, gdy chłopiec z zarumienioną twarzą wybiegł z pokoju. To było zbyt łatwe, by droczyć się z nastolatkiem, zwłaszcza gdy chodziło o sprawy związane z seksem. Och, jak Peter pragnął być tym, który go skali pokala. Aby nauczyć go jak sprawić, aby druga osoba się poddała i oddała się, a wszystko zaledwie za pomocą kilku lekkich pieszczot oraz delikatnego dotyku. Chłopiec mógłby być piękny — był piękny. I wilkołak chciał go.

Oczywiście nie ze względu na wiek Stilesa. Biorąc pod uwagę zdolności umysłowe, to chłopiec przekraczał swój fizyczny wiek. Nawet droga panna Martin nie mogła się z nim równać. Była zbyt skłonna do zamiany mocy i wolności na poczucie bezpieczeństwa, a każdy wie, co się mówi o takich osobach. Stiles jednak był gotów zrobić wszystko co konieczne, aby upewnić się, że on i wszyscy o których się troszczył wyjdą żywi i zwycięsko z potyczki. To było coś, co Peter mógł podziwiać.

I w ten oto sposób Peter pragnął Stilesa. Być może bardziej niż powinien. Pragnął w tym chłopcu wszystkiego i do pewnego stopnia ta myśl go przerażała. Mimo wszystkiego, inną rzeczą jest posiadanie młodego chłopca przy sobie, a inną pragnienie chronienia nastolatka nawet za koszt własnego życia. A o dziwo, Peter właśnie tego chciał. Pragnął mieć Stilesa w swoim łóżku, przy sobie. By go pieprzyć, mieć, chronić i kochać.

Będąc uczciwym, nie sądził, że chłopiec miałby coś przeciwko temu. Stiles wydawał się tak samo zafascynowany Peterem jak wilkołak był nim. Chłopiec szturchał go, dokuczał, tańczył wokół niego. Obaj starali się być lepszym od drugiego. Mądry i przebiegły. Razem mogliby rządzić światem, gdyby byli kimś kto posiadał takie urojona marzenia. Był jednak jeden problem.

Christopher Argent. Trudno było przeoczyć uwagę, jaką mężczyzna poświęcał jego chłopcu. Oczywiście, myśliwy był ostrożny w tej sprawie. Społeczeństwo było kapryśne, jeśli chodzi o takie rzeczy. Dwiema różnymi rzeczami było pożądanie mężczyzny do ledwie pełnoletniego chłopca a pragnienie dorosłego człowieka do nastolatka, który jeszcze nie osiągnął wieku pełnoletniego i był młodszy niż własne dziecko.

Zauroczenie mężczyzny Stilesem było oczywiste, a przynajmniej dla tych, którzy zwracali na to uwagę (tak jak Peter). Ciągłe dotknięcia były najprostszym tego znakiem. Po polowaniu zawsze sprawdził Stilesa jako drugiego — a kilka razy przed swoją córką. Klepał go po ramieniu, chwytał za kark, muskał dłonią niską część jego pleców. Albo ta pamiętna okazja w zeszłym tygodniu, gdzie zirytował Petera, gdy przytulił mocno Stilesa po jego starciu z potworem.

Peter nie był jednak niekompetentnym szczeniakiem. W najmniejszym stopniu nie przeszkadzało mu pożądanie myśliwego do jego chłopca. W rzeczywistości, to była jego ulubiona rozrywka: zaprzeczanie tym, których nie lubił tego, czego pragnęli. Problem istniał w Stilesie. Frustracja, podniecenie, zaprzeczanie, bunt. Tym pachniał chłopak przy myśliwym. Wilkołak chciał powiedzieć, że to go rozwścieczało, ale tak nie było. Wręcz przeciwnie. To podniecało go w niepokojącym stopniu. Z drugiej strony, nie czułby takiej samej atrakcji do nastolatka, gdyby ten nie był... sobą.

Stiles był po prostu także zainteresowany Argentem. I to właśnie to irytowało Petera. Nastolatek czuł przyciąganie do mężczyzny. Było to oczywiste, widząc jak jego policzki rumieniły się, gdy Chris przytrzymywał dłużej swoją dłoń na jego plecach lub biodrze. Albo jak jego serce zaczynało pośpiesznie bić, kiedy mężczyzna kładł dłoń między jego łopatkami i mówił mu jakiś komplement lub pochwałę.

Nie można jednak powiedzieć, że Peter nie rozumiał, czemu myśliwy jest atrakcyjny. Christopher Argent był niezwykle przystojnym mężczyzną. Nie podlegało to żadnej dyskusji. Muskularne ciało, pokryte chropowatymi bliznami, silnie zarysowana szczęka i intensywnie niebieskie oczy. Tak, Peter z pewnością mógł zrozumieć, czemu jest pożądany. Kiedyś wilkołak wpadł na pomysł, by dla rozrywki uwieść mężczyznę, ale myśliwy był zbyt zasadniczy, by się to udało. Chociaż... myśl o przypartym do ścianie myśliwym w sensie seksualnym była bardzo atrakcyjna...

Przesunął się lekko, próbując złagodzić swoje podniecenie. Peter zdecydował, że potrzebuje jakieś formy ukojenia. A ponieważ jego chłopiec nie był jeszcze gotowy do skoczenia razem z nim do łóżka, a Argent był zbyt trzeźwo myślący, by brać to pod uwagę (co dziwne, dla Argenta posiadanie Stilesa w łóżku było bardziej w strefie komfortu niż spanie z wilkołakiem). W tym wypadku, Peter postanowił zrobić inną najlepszą możliwą rzecz do wyboru. Wybrał walkę.

— Gdybyś był bardziej oczywisty — zaczął łagodnie — to ojciec chłopca wrzuciłby cię do celi szybciej niż mógłbyś wyciągnąć broń.

Christopher odwrócił się do niego gwałtownie. Zmrużył swoje niebieskie oczy.

— O co ci teraz chodzi? — Głos mężczyzny był niski i szorstki z irytacji.

— Mówię o twojej _atrakcji_ do Stilesa — odpowiedział Peter, z łatwością udając nonszalancję. — To obrzydliwie oczywiste.

— Nie sprowokujesz mnie do walki, Hale. — Myśliwy zmrużył oczy w pogardzie. — Zwłaszcza w moim własny domu.

— Walka w twoim własnym domu? Niech Bóg broni — wycedził Peter. Sprawiedliwy gniew zagotował się w nim. Został on nieco uspokojony przez ostry zapach winy bijący od myśliwego. — Ale nie mówmy o tym, co było. Powiedz mi, Christopher, — Peter uśmiechnął się z niebezpieczną nutą. — Czy zawsze miałeś słabość do młodych chłopców, czy też twój ojciec zaszczepił w tobie ten rodzaj fascynacji?

Och, uderzył w czułe miejsce. Uśmiech Petera stał się nikczemny i diabelski, gdy Argent _ucichł_. _Niczym ofiara_ — zawył wilk w środku niego. Ręce myśliwego drgnęły w kierunku noża trzymanego w małej torebce lub do broni ukrytej przy kostce.

— Ostrożnie, Hale. — Głos Argenta był gniewny i zagrażający. — Nienawidzę mieć krwi na meblach.

— Twierdzisz, że _popiół_ jest lepszy? — wycedził cicho Peter.

— Czy o _to_ ci chodzi? — zapytał Argent.

— Być może jestem tylko trochę znudzony — zasugerował Peter.

— A może jesteś zazdrosny.

Z ostrożnością, Peter napotkał spojrzenie myśliwego, starając się zachować swoje ciało przed zdradzeniem jego uczuć.

— Jakże małostkowe z twojej strony, Christopher — zanucił w odpowiedzi. — Spodziewałem się czegoś więcej.

— Być może było to małostkowe. — Chris uśmiechnął się, odchylając się od niechcenia do tyłu. — Ale czy nie jest to prawdą? O co chodzi, Hale? Martwisz się, że nie zainteresuje się spalonym wilkołakiem, którym jesteś?

— Nie widzę żadnego wyzwania w uszkodzonym myśliwym, mającym problemy z ojcem, który używa obelg godnych dzieciaków z podstawówki — zripostował szybko Peter.

— Gdyby to była prawda, to nigdy byś o tym nie wspomniał.

— Wspomnieć _o czym_ , Christopher? Jeszcze nic mi nie wyjawiłeś.

— Nie udawaj nieśmiałego, Hale.

— Nieśmiałego? Nie udaję nieśmiałego, Christopher. Może ty jesteś zawstydzony. Przecież nie możesz powiedzieć tego na głos. Co się stało? Martwisz się, że _Allison_ może dowiedzieć się o twojej żądzy do chłopca, który jest o ponad połowę młodszy od ciebie...

OoO

Huk rozbrzmiał, gdy Stiles stał pół wyprostowany pół leżąc na ladzie, czekając, aż kawa się zaparzy. Wyłączając urządzenie, zmarszczył brwi, słuchając odgłosów z drugiego pokoju. Był bardziej niż pewny, że Peter i Chris są zdolni odeprzeć cokolwiek wielkiego, co zdecydowało się być wystarczająco głupie, by spróbować ich tutaj zaskoczyć. Stiles wątpił, by istniało dwóch innych mężczyzn, którym ufałby bardziej. Może zabrzmi to głupio, ale tak samo jak kochał i ufał Scottowi... oraz Derekowi, to tak samo wiedział... że Chris i Peter są najbardziej uzdolnionymi członkami w ich zespole. Nie wspominając o tym, że byli najmądrzejsi i zapewne najsilniejsi.

Rumieniąc się, nastolatek przeklął w myślach. _Uważaj, Stiles_ — jego umysł szydził z niego. _Twoje zauroczenie się ujawnia_. Mrucząc przekleństwa, Stiles zakradł się cicho do drzwi, zanim powoli je otworzył. Zajrzał do środka, zwalczając ochotę, by powiedzieć na głos brzydkie słowo, gdy ujrzał co się dzieje.

Wydaje się, że wcześniejszy dźwięk był spowodowany upadkiem laptopa Petera, gdy Chris wyciągnął go z fotela. Trzymał go za kołnierz, gdy patrzyli na siebie ze wściekłością. Oczy wilkołaka świeciły na jasno niebiesko, a nóż Chrisa, wyciągnięty z jego kabury, był dociśnięty do szyi Petera.

— Zostawiłem was na pięć minut — wymamrotał, podchodząc do nich. Zatrzymał się niedaleko i przyjrzał się mężczyznom ostrożnie. — Czy wasza dwójka skończyła? — zapytał kwaśno, zbyt zmęczony by być miły.

— Mieliśmy małą sprzeczkę, Stiles — odpowiedział Peter (i udało mu się brzmieć na całkowicie niewzruszonego pomimo _noża_ na jego szyi. Stiles nie miał pojęcia jak mu się to udało).

— Małą sprzeczkę, ta, pieprzcie mnie — zakpił.

Oczy Petera miały złośliwy blask.

— Dobrze, właściwie...

— Nie rób tego — zażądał Chris, skrzywiwszy się ponuro.

— Taki wymagający. — Wilk uśmiechnął się.

— Ludzie, poważnie, dajcie spokój — powiedział Stiles, pocierając czoło w frustracji. — Nie chcę mieć do czynienia z wkurzoną Lydią, jeśli ją obudzicie.

Kurwa, oczywiście się nie ruszyli. Pierdolę, było to takie typowe.

Z jękiem, Stiles ruszył do przodu, chcąc ich rozdzielić. Ściskając Chrisa za biceps (i starając się nie zemdleć z powodu mięśni, które tam istniały), próbował go bezskutecznie szarpnąć do tyłu. Przewracając oczami, nastolatek postanowił swoje siły wykorzystać, by chwycić za nóż. Myśliwy syknął ze zmartwieniem, gdy chłopak swoimi smukłymi palcami objął ostrą krawędź sztyletu. Jego szok był tak wielki, że Stilesowi, pomimo mniejszej siły, udało się odciągnąć nóż w kierunku kogo-to-kurwa-obchodzi.

— Zgłupiałeś? — zażądał Chris, chwytając go za rękę i przyciągając ją blisko, by móc sprawdzić, czy nie przeciął skóry. — Mogłeś się skaleczyć!

— A _ty_ mogłeś poderżnąć gardło Peterowi — odparował Stiles, zabierając rękę. — Mógłbym przeżyć małe nacięcie, ale byłbym wkurzony, że Peter zginął tylko dlatego, że jest dupkiem. Tak w skrócie: On zawsze nim jest.

Chris skrzywił się, ale kiedy spojrzał nad Stilesem, prawdopodobnie patrząc na wilkołaka, jego wzrok stał się twardszy i znów miał to wściekłe spojrzenie. Obracając się, Stiles skrzywił się widząc uśmieszek Petera. Uderzając go wystarczająco mocno, aby podkreślić swoje stanowisko (ale nie na tyle, by _złamać rękę_ ), Stiles spojrzał na niego nieprzychylnie.

— To nie znaczy, że możesz być kutasem, Peter — powiedział.

Umięśnione ramię owinęło się wokół tali nastolatka i Stiles wydał z siebie żenujący pisk, gdy został przyciągnięty do piersi Petera.

— Przypuszczam, że będziesz musiał wtedy mnie powstrzymać przed tym — wymruczał Peter, spoglądając na Chrisa przez chwilę, nim zwrócił wzrok na chłopca.

— Bardzo zabawne, dupku — zakpił Stiles z zaczerwienioną twarzą. — Nie będę się angażował w tym małym konkursie, kto wkurzy kogo bardziej. Teraz pozwól mi odejść!

— Tak. — W głosie Chrisa istniały niebezpieczne nuty. — Pozwól mu odejść. — Każde słowo zostało podkreślone i nasycone _złością_.

— Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? — zapytał Peter. Jego głos był na równi szyderczy jak Chrisa był zły.

— Nie chcesz mnie sprowokować, Hale...

Myśliwy objął Stilesa i nastolatek zaczynał rozumieć, że nie walczą pomimo jego obecności. Oni walczyli _o niego_. I to w sensie _fizycznym_. W każdej chwili jeden z nich był gotów posunąć się do rękoczynów i Stiles wiedział, że nie skończy się to dla niego zbyt dobrze. Musiał w jakiś sposób uspokoić Chrisa lub uciszyć Petera. Dlatego też połykając głośno ślinę, zrobił jedyną rzecz, o której mógł pomyśleć.

Pocałował Petera.

Trzeba jednak pamiętać, że Stiles nie twierdził, że był to _dobry_ pomysł. W rzeczywistości tak szybko jak to zrobił, wiele rzeczy się wydarzyło. Po pierwsze, Chris natychmiast zabrał dłoń z jego biodra tak jakby był nosicielem śmiertelnej choroby. Po drugie, Peter zamarł, jakby _wcale_ tego nie oczekiwał (gwoli sprawiedliwości, Stiles również nie spodziewał się, że się to stanie).

Odsuwając się gwałtownie, Stiles nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów do powiedzenia. Niezręczna cisza wisząca między nimi została rozbita jego zwykłym taktem.

— _Pierdolę_ , przepraszam — wysapał, starając się ignorować mrowienie warg. — Kurwa, ja nie... Zawsze chciałem... Pierdolę, przepraszam!

— Zaufaj mi, Stiles... — nastolatek zamrugał ze zdziwienia, słysząc w jego głosie pewną nutę... uczciwości, ponadto Peter brzmiał na lekko wytrąconego z _równowagi_ — ...nie żałuję tego w najmniejszym stopniu.

Marszcząc brwi, Stiles miał zamiar zadać pytanie, gdy został przyciągnięty do twardej piersi wilkołaka. Peter pochylił się, by zawładnąć jego ustami. Westchnął i mężczyzna natychmiast uzyskał swoją przewagę, będąc oportunistą aż do samego końca. Wsuwając język do ust Stilesa, docierał do jego podniebienia. Stiles jęknął nisko i zachwiał się do przodu, opierając sztywno dłonie na klatce piersiowej wilkołaka. Mężczyzna jedynie odchylił się, zmuszając chłopaka, by oparł na nim całą swoją wagę. Stiles zaczął przejawiać inicjatywę, przesuwając rękę, by owinąć ją wokół szyi Petera.

Stiles nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że nigdy nie myślał o całowaniu Petera ani o tym, że nigdy tego nie _pragnął_. Ale, kurwa, nie spodziewał się, że wilkołak _również_ tego chce. Skubiąc dolną wargę mężczyzny, Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy Peter zachichotał na to lekkie podgryzanie. Natychmiast uspokojony nastolatek chwycił kark mężczyzny, stając na palcach, by być bliżej niego.

Ręka chwyciła go za ramię i Stiles został nagle pociągnięty do tyłu. Ramiona Petera były niczym stalowe obręcze wokół jego talii, więc Stiles mógł tylko wydać miękki jęk w wyniku tych dwóch sprzecznych sił. Spoglądając do tyłu, Stiles zamrugał ze zdziwienia, zanim zarumienił się, na widok bardzo wkurzonego (i bardzo seksownego) Chrisa Argenta, który piorunował ich wzrokiem.

— Jeśli muszę ci przypomnieć... — jego głos był tak gorący, że aż mrożący — ...Stiles nie ma jeszcze osiemnastu lat. Będziesz się _kontrolować_ w moim domu.

Petera zaśmiał się, przyciągając z powrotem do siebie Stilesa, uśmiechając się do Chrisa. Jego oczy błyszczały w poczuciu triumfu.

— Och, Christopherze. — Uśmiechnął się. — Nie musisz być _zazdrosny_.

— Um... wątpię, że Chris jest zazdrosny. — Stiles pisnął wysokim głosem. — Dlatego też Peter, jeśli mógłbyś... no wiesz... _nie robić tego_.

— Szkoda, że tego nie dostrzegasz, maleńki — powiedział Peter. Jego wzrok był skupiony na Chrisie. Bezmyślnie gładził plecy Stilesa. — Ale ten tutaj biedny Chris _pragnie cię_ gorąco. — To naprawdę szczęście, że pocałowałeś właśnie mnie, Stiles, bo inaczej zrobiłbyś byś to z kimś, kto... _niezbyt mi dorównuje_.

Chris warknął nisko i Stiles mógł zobaczyć, jak zadowolenie w oczach Petera staje się większe, tak jakby sytuacja przebiegała dokładnie tak jak zaplanował. Myśliwy chwycił ramię nastolatka i obrócił go. Stiles krzyknął, gdy uderzył w klatkę piersiową Chrisa. Mężczyzna bez wahania chwycił jego szyję i ustawił jego głowę w odpowiedni sposób, zanim zaczął go _gwałtownie_ całować.

To było... całkowicie inne niż jego pocałunek z Peterem. Z wilkołakiem pocałunek był wyzwaniem i zabawą, a ten był... zawierał zęby, język i _pasję_. Chris chwycił język Stilesa w swoje usta i zaczął go ssać _mocno_ , przez co kolana nastolatka stały się miękkie i myśliwy chwycił jego biodra, przyciągając go bliżej.

Brak tlenu sprawił, że Stile miał zawroty głowy i czuł się niczym pod wpływem alkoholu. Odsunął się i spojrzał z szeroko otwartymi oczami na Chrisa. Oczy mężczyzny były ciemnie z pożądania, a jego usta mocno zaróżowione. Stiles oblizał wciąż mrowiące wargi i patrzył, jak myśliwy śledzi uważnie ruch jego języka. Serce zabiło mu mocniej w klatce piersiowej, ale zanim Stiles coś zrobił, Peter wykonał swój ruch.

Wilkołak stał się ciepłą ścianą przywierającą do pleców Stilesa, pchającą go do przodu. Nastolatek był wciśnięty mocno między nim a myśliwym. Nastolatek zamruczał cicho, ale to było już wystarczające, aby Peter się zaśmiał, nawet jeśli w tym samym czasie otarł biodrami o pośladki Stilesa. Chłopak jęknął, czując jego erekcję napierającą na niego. Chris również wydał z siebie jęk i pochylił głowę. Jedną ręką chwycił brodę Stilesa i obrócił jego głowę, by móc go ponownie pocałować.

— Teraz jest o wiele lepiej — zamruczał Peter, ocierając się o Stilesa, gdy jego ręce wędrowały lekko w dół w kierunku bioder nastolatka.

Stiles z jękiem przerwał pocałunek, gdy wilkołak włożył rękę między niego a myśliwego, żeby pogładzić jego erekcję _._ Opierają czoło na ramieniu Chrisa, Stiles skomląc zaczął wypychać nieustannie biodra do przodu. Ruch ten powodował, że ocierał się o pachwinę Chrisa. Mężczyzna jęknął niezwłocznie, gdy chłopiec dociskał się do jego erekcji.

Ponieważ Chris starał się odzyskać zdrowy rozsądek, Peter wyciągnął rękę spomiędzy ich ciał, by następnie owinąć ją wokół szyi myśliwego i przyciągnąć go do gwałtownego pocałunku. Szczerze mówiąc, to była bardziej bitwa niż pocałunek, ponieważ składał się on więcej z zębów niż warg lub języków. Stiles obserwował ich pocałunek z pulsującą erekcją uwiezioną w jego spodniach.

— Cholera jasna, to jest gorące — wyszeptał.

Wystarczająco głośno, by Peter odsunął się i uśmiechnął się do niego.

— Och, Stiles... — powiedział niskim i ochrypłym głosem — ...dopiero zaczęliśmy.

Stiles pisnął z zaskoczenia, gdy Peter bezceremonialnie podniósł i zaniósł go w kierunku schodów. Wilkołak zatrzymał się przy ich podstawie. Odwrócił się i unosząc brwi, spojrzał na myśliwego.

— Gdy zdecydujesz się, czy chcesz żebym był jedyną osobą, która będzie dzisiaj w Stilesie... — chłopak jęknął — ...lub że chcesz być w jakikolwiek sposób zaangażowany w to, to wiesz gdzie nas znaleźć.

Posyłając myśliwcowi lubieżny uśmieszek, Peter oddalił się nieśpiesznie (a przynajmniej na tyle ile można, niosąc na ramieniu nastolatka) w kierunku głównej sypialni na piętrze.

Chris zamarł w miejscu, walcząc sam ze sobą. Myśliwy dobrze siebie znał i nigdy się nie okłamywał. Lepiej niż większość ludzi znał swoje ciało i umysł. Miał bardzo ścisłą zasadę żadnych bzdur, jeśli chodziło o jego własne dobro, niezależnie czy dotyczyło to stanu emocjonalnego lub fizycznego.

Na przykład w wieku jedenastu lat był już świadomy, że jest biseksualny i nigdy tego faktu nie kwestionował. Chris nie uważał, że jest zakochany w Wiktorii, aż nie minął rok od ich zaaranżowanego małżeństwa i nigdy nie uwierzył w bzdury swojego ojca (co może być powodem, dlaczego tak ciężko było mu dostrzec, że jego siostra całkowicie w to się wkręciła).

Ale właśnie ten rodzaj uczciwości do samego siebie oznaczał również, że wiedział od pierwszej chwili, kiedy zaczął czuć pociąg seksualny do chłopca, który nie miał nawet połowy jego lat.

I tak, czuł atrakcję do Stilesa. I to nie z powodu jego młodego wieku lub przez jakiś kryzys wieku średniego. Z jednej strony byłoby to obrazą nie tylko dla Chrisa, ale także dla Stilesa. Z drugiej strony, Chris nie czuł do niego przyciągania w stylu zaliczyć i odejść. W rzeczywistości uznał go za kolejnego przyjaciela Allison, który się w nim podkochiwał (nie było to dokładnie nowym zjawiskiem).

Tak było do czasu, gdy czuł się tak jakby miał do czynienia z dzieciakiem z szkoły średniej. Rozpoczął kłótnie/przesłuchiwanie z głębokim przekonaniem przewagi i osiągnięcia zwycięstwa. Kilka prostych zdań powiedzianych przez Silesa spowodowało, że stracił grunt pod nogami i szybko przegrał.

Dzieciak był _inteligentny._

Nie był tylko inteligentny, ale był również cholernie uparty i złośliwy do szpiku gości. Chris pamiętał, że tamtej nocy nie był pewien, czy Stiles jest wilkołakiem czy nie, ale życzył sobie, by jako pierwszy mógł się do niego zbliżyć jako myśliwy i przeszkolić go. Miał wrażenie, że gdyby go trochę poduczył to Stiles byłby doskonałym wsparciem i najlepszą osobą, która mogłaby pilnować jego córki.

Na początku był to tylko podziw. Ciężko nie było podziwiać dzieciaka, który nie tylko chętnie wszedł wprost do strefy wojennej dla swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale także walczył jak najciężej, aby upewnić się, że wszyscy razem z nim wrócili zdrowi. A potem to uczucie urosło do czegoś innego. To mógł być moment, gdy Stiles przeniósł się z przyjaciel-Allison-który-się-w-nim-podkochuje do chronić-utrzymać-bezpiecznie-Stilesa. Co było tym, jak czuł się teraz. Chris chciał go chronić.

Być może brzmiało to prosto, ale Chris dorastał w świecie, który polegał bardzo na „my kontra oni". „My" odnosiło się do myśliwych walczących z wilkołakami, ale także „my" oznaczało myśliwych wobec nieświadomych istot, które stanęli im na drodze (takich jak mających dobre intencje policjantów). I w tym świecie nie wystarczy tylko chcieć kogoś _chronić_. Zwłaszcza kogoś takiego jak Stiles, który był głową i szyją watahy wilkołaków.

I teraz Chris był w tej sytuacji. Chciał utrzymać chłopca bezpiecznie od wszystkiego i wszystkich. Z drugiej strony, chciał nauczyć go _wszystkiego_. Nie było ciężko zauważyć, że chłopiec był atrakcyjny. Chris mógł docenić estetyczny wyglądać jak i również osobowość. To był po raz pierwszy, gdy dzieciak taki jak Stiles posiadał obie te cechy. Był piękny zewnętrznie i miał inteligencję, która wręcz błagała o wyzwanie. Zdołał tak bardzo zainteresować Chrisa, że ten musiał naprawdę się starać, aby go nie dotknąć.

Parząc w górę na schody, poczuł gorącą oraz gorzką zazdrość wiercącą się w jego jelitach. Sama myśl, że Peter pieprzy tego pięknego chłopca, który dyszy, ma te _niewinne_ usta otwarte, a jego wargi są mokre oraz obrzmiałe, była tak nieprzyzwoita... wystarczająco, by Chris miał zawroty głowy.

Rozumiał to, w porządku? Wiedział, że Stiles był młody. Ale także chłopiec był w inny sposób dojrzalszy, niewinny, a także roztropny. Przede wszystkim, nastolatek wiedział _czego chce_. I pierdolę, jeśli Chris nie zauważył, że Stiles podkochiwał się w nim _i_ Peterze.

Na myśl o Peterze, Chris zaklął i przesunął dłonią po włosach. To był całkowicie inny problem, którym nie chciał się teraz zajmować. Ale jeśli to oznaczało, że mógł mieć kawałek Stilesa (lub mieć kawałek _w_ chłopcu, jak to ujął z grubsza Peter), to pogodzenie się chwilowo z wilkołakiem było niewielką ceną.

Podjąwszy decyzję, Chris ruszył w górę po schodach, przeskakując co drugi stopień, zdejmując po drodze kaburę z bronią. Zmierzając do swojej sypialni (co nawiasem mówiąc, było raczej denerwujące, że Peter myślał, że może mu ujść na sucho pieprzenie Stilesa na _jego_ łóżku), Chris poczuł, że jego męskość, która lekko opadła, znów stała się twarda na widok roztaczający się przed nim. Z jego piersi wydobył się jęk.

OoO

Po drugiej stronie pokoju, Stiles leżący na dużym łóżku czuł się tak jakby jego mózg przestał istnieć. Jego koszulka została usunięta w pewnym momencie, ale raczej było to bez znaczenia, gdy Peter zdjął swoją i przycisnął go do materaca. Wilkołak naciskał na niego tak, aby mógł zawrzeć nacisk na usta Stilesa, aż pieprzył głęboko chłopca za pomocą swojego języka. Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać gardłowych jęków, wydobywających się z jego piersi. Rozsunął nogi, aby zrobić miejsce dla Petera.

Mężczyzna odsunął się nieznacznie z ramionami Stilesa wokół swojej szyi i jego palcami bawiącymi się włosami. Patrząc na niego, nastolatek poczuł falę ciepła przepływającą przez ciało. Włosy Petera stanowiły istny bałagan, a jego oczy błyszczały niczym w gorączce. W jego spojrzeniu pojawił się psotny błysk, zanim chwycił szczękę Stilesa i odwrócił jego głowę na bok. Jego usta natychmiast chwyciły bladą połać skóry. Skubał i ssał skórę nastolatka.

Dysząc, Stiles wygiął się w łuk, żeby przylgnąć do Petera. Ich erekcje naparły na siebie przez warstwy dżinsów i tarcie spowodowało głębokie warknięcie u Petera. Stiles prychnął rozbawiony i zrobił to jeszcze raz, żeby zirytować mężczyznę. Wilkołak zachichotał z ustami przy szyi nastolatka, zanim zmienił ssanie na najmniejsze naciśnięcie kłami na skórę, gdy naparł na biodra Stilesa, by trzymać go nieruchomo.

Nastolatek pisnął na to uczucie, wijąc się pod wilkołakiem. Drzwi otworzyły się z kliknięciem i dudniący pomruk wypełnił pomieszczenie. Spoglądając na wejście, Stiles poczuł kolejne liźnięcie ciepła przebiegające wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Oczy Chrisa były ciemne z pożądania. Wybrzuszenie w jego dżinsach było widoczne, kiedy na nich patrzył. Usta miał rozchylone, a skórzana kabura była owinięta wokół dłoni. Peter odsunął się, jego oczy błyszczały triumfalnie, kiedy przyjrzał się szyi Stilesa przed obróceniem się.

— Pozbądź się broni i koszuli, Christopherze. — Uśmiechnął się. — Wtedy przyjdź i zabaw się.

— Jesteś takim... chorym psychopatą — powiedział bez tchu Stiles, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy.

Peter zachichotał i uniósł się, by móc go pocałować, zmysłowo poruszając wargami.

— Jakoś nie sądzę, żebyś miał coś przeciwko temu — wymruczał wprost w usta nastolatka.

Głuchy odgłos sprawił, że Stiles przerwał pocałunek i obrócił głowę. Jego członek zadrżał w jego dżinsach na widok gorącego spojrzenia Chrisa. Nóż i broń myśliwego znajdowały się teraz w komodzie po drugiej stronie pokoju. W jednym gładkim ruchu mężczyzna sięgnął za siebie i chwycił kołnierz koszuli, ściągając ją przez głowę i umieszczając tam gdzie chciał. Oddech Stilesa zamarł na prezentowany jego oczom widok. Chris i Peter mieli bardzo ładnie wyrzeźbione ciała, jednakże myśliwy musiał pracować nad swoimi mięśniami i _Jezusie_ , było to widać.

Materac ugiął się, kiedy Chris uklęknął na łóżku. Stiles nie mógł się oprzeć, by nie wyciągnąć ręki i przesunąć dłonią w dół po piersi myśliwego, aż do jego brzucha. Zatrzymał się na chwilę na jego pępku, przed przesunięciem ręki niżej, znajdując obręb dżinsów Chrisa. Myśliwy zadrżał. Jego jasnoniebieskie oczy były szeroko otwarte. Nastolatek zadrżał pod wpływem intensywnego spojrzenia myśliwego.

Niedelikatne ugryzienie na sutku spowodowało, że Stiles sapnął i skierowało swoją uwagę na Petera. Pewna oznaka dzikości i gwałtowności była widoczna w oczach wilkołaka, gdy potarł uspokajająco miejsce, które ugryzł. Stiles zadrżał na ten dotyk i przeciągnął dłońmi po włosach mężczyzny.

— Twoja zazdrość jest słodka, Peterze — zakpił bez prawdziwej chęci zranienia.

Peter prychnął.

— Stajesz się trochę egocentryczny, czyż nie?

Stiles roześmiał się tracąc dech.

— Zapewniam cię, że jest wręcz przeciwnie — powiedział bezczelnie. — Ciężko jest jednak być skromnym, gdy dwaj najgorętsi mężczyźni w Beacon Hill są...

Zająknął się, gdy Peter otarł się o niego. Chris zachichotał do jego ucha.

— Powiedz mi, Stiles. — Głos myśliwego był niski i chrapliwy. — Czy to twój pierwszy raz?

— Te... technicznie — sapnął nastolatek, kołysząc biodrami.

— To jest pytanie, na które odpowiedź brzmi tak lub nie — odparł Peter, pochylając się, by ssać i skubać jego obojczyk.

— Zależy od tego, co chcesz zaklasyfikować jako pierwszy raz — odparował Stiles.

Peter uśmiechnął się ponuro.

— W porządku. To co Christopher miał na myśli to: Czy to jest twój pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś cię _pieprzy_? — zapytał, napierając na jego ciało.

Jego mózg się przepalił i Stiles zachłysnął się powietrzem, jęcząc. Zaciskając zęby, przyciągnął Petera gwałtownie w dół do niechlujnego pocałunku.

— Jeszcze nie zdążyłeś mnie _wypieprzyć_.

— Celna uwaga. — Głos Chrisa był zbyt chropowaty, by uznać go za rozbawionego. — Pośpiesz się, Hale.

Peter wyszczerzył do myśliwego zęby i Stiles przewrócił oczami. Zaplótł nogę nad biodrem mężczyzny i obrócił się mocno, zaskakując wilkołaka na tyle, że przewrócił ich oboje. Stiles siedząc okrakiem na jego kolanach uśmiechnął się do niego z wyższością, zanim obrócił się, by spojrzeć na Chrisa.

— Masz zamiar dołączyć w najbliższym czasie? — zapytał oschle.

Oczy Chrisa błyszczały z rozbawienia. Wsunął dłoń na kark Stilesa i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Ich zęby i języki walczyły, a Peter przesunął dłonią po nodze Stilesa, przeciągając zbyt ostre paznokcie po wrażliwej skórze jego bioder. Stiles podskoczył, ale Chris nie pozwolił mu się odsunąć, trzymając go mocno za kark.

Uśmiechając się do siebie, Peter rozpiął dżinsy nastolatka i rozsunął ich zamek, ściągając je w dół po gorącej skórze chłopaka, zanim owinął dłoń wokół erekcji Stilesa, spychając bokserki z drogi. Nastolatek jęknął w usta myśliwego i przerwał pocałunek, spuszczając głowę na ramię Chrisa. Jego biodra drgały minimalnie. Peter, poruszając powoli dłonią wokół jego męskości, zachowywał spokojne tempo, aby utrzymać chłopca na granicy orgazmu.

— Wiesz, Stiles — zauważył Peter, nawiązując rozmowę, jakby Stiles nie walczył o kontrolę, nie miał przeszklonego wzroku i rozszerzonych źrenic. — Zawsze się zastanawiałem, czy twoja fiksacja na punkcie oralu była tylko na pokaz?

— C...Co? – wychrypiał Stiles, podskakując, gdy Peter delikatnie prześledził pazurem szczelinę jego penisa.

— Czy nie chciałeś, żeby Christopher również był w to zaangażowany? — kontynuował niewinnie wilkołak. – Chcesz, żeby stracił opanowanie. Dlatego też... — jego oczy mieniły się — ... _ssij_.

Stiles jęknął, słysząc ten rozkaz. Jego wnętrzności skręciły się. Otwierając dotąd przymknięte oczy, nastolatek spojrzał na Chrisa i popchnął go, aby położył się na plecach. Pozwalając, by chłopiec ustawił go tak jak chciał, myśliwy uniósł brew, gdy nastolatek z zapałem rozpiął jego spodnie i wsunął dłoń pod jego bokserki. Chris zaczął przymykać oczy, ale z uporem trzymał je otwarte, zwłaszcza gdy Peter na niego patrzył z oczywistym wyzwaniem.

Chris zacisnął zęby, gdy szczupłe palce zacisnęły się na jego erekcji i wyciągnęły go na chłodne powietrze. Syknał lekko. Stiles wyglądał na zaciekawionego (chociaż zazwyczaj miał taki wyraz twarzy), gdy pochylił się i wstępnie polizał główkę jego penisa. Myśliwy chrząknął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Nastolatek, spoglądając na niego z powagą, zaczął lizać niczym kotek jego męskość po całej długości, dokładnie nawilżając ją śliną.

Zaciskając dłonie na prześcieradle, Chris jęknął, gdy Stiles objął ustami główkę jego penisa i zaczął ssać ją lekko. _Kurwa_. Usta dzieciaka były gorące, mokre, aksamitne, miękkie i gładkie. Oczywiste było, że to był jego pierwszy raz, ale cholera, chłopak miał naturalny talent do tego. Przyjemność przeszyła Chrisa, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Stiles miał po raz pierwszy penisa w ustach i ten penis należał do _niego_. Cholera, ile to razy przyłapał kogoś, gdy patrzył na usta Stilesa? Był pewien, że każdy w pewnym momencie na nie spoglądał. Jego usta były miękkie, różowe i wydawało się, że nigdy do _jasnej cholery nie mogły się zamknąć_. Zawsze przygryzał dolną wargę, skubiąc ją i ssąc. Najgorszymi razami były te, gdy robił coś podobnego końcówce długopisu lub ołówka, czy wtedy gdy miał tego pieprzonego _lizaka_.

Stiles zacisnął mocno usta wokół długości Chrisa i wzrok myśliwego skoncentrował się na Peterze. Wilkołak trzymał mocno podstawę penisa nastolatka i zaczął poruszać dłonią w powolnym i ostrożnym rytmie. Chłopak poluźnił usta na erekcji Chrisa, który nie mógł mieć do niego pretensji. Tempo narzucone przez Petera było powolne i metodyczne, przeznaczone do tego, by doprowadzić kochanka do szaleństwa, a dzieciak tutaj próbował się dowiedzieć jak dać swojego pierwszego loda, gdy ktoś doprowadzał go do utraty zmysłów.

Przeczesując pocieszająco dłonią włosy Stilesa (cholera, był zadowolony, że dzieciak pozwolił im urosnąć), Chris przesunął paznokciami po jego skórze głowy, przed chwyceniem go za włosy, przyciągając go powoli. Pieprzył leniwie usta Stilesa, dopóki ten nie zaczął się poruszać samodzielnie.

— Dalej, maleńki, właśnie w ten sposób — wymruczał. — Miło i powoli.

Stiles zaszlochał z przyjemności, gdy Peter skręcił nadgarstek w odpowiedni sposób, ale dość łatwo wziął się w garść. Przytrzymując mocniej penisa, Stiles przyjął go głęboko w usta i zaczął ssać. Jego ręce na biodrach Chrisa przez chwilę drżały niespokojnie, zanim zaczął je przesuwać i w górę i w dół ud myśliwego, ugniatając w przyjemny sposób jego mięśnie.

— Właśnie tak, maleńki — Chris jęknął, odrzucając do tyłu głowę, gdy Stiles całkowicie przyjął jego długość w usta.

— Dobrze się sprawuje — wymruczał Peter, w pochwale szarpiąc mocniej męskość nastolatka. — Czyż nie zasługuje na więcej?

Chris uniósł brew i Stiles znieruchomiał na krótką milisekundę przed kontynuowaniem ssania myśliwego. Peter położył drugą dłoń na biodrze nastolatka i zaczął pieścić jego plecy tuż nad brzegiem dżinsów. Wilkołak pogładził dupę nastolatka przed chwyceniem jego spodni i pociągnięciem ich w dół. Stiles musiał wycofać swoje usta na chwilę, tak jak i Peter musiał zaprzestać gładzenia jego penisa, gdy wilkołak zdejmował z niego spodnie i bokserki. Męskość chłopca odbiła się delikatnie o jego brzuch, gdy się poruszył.

Gdy jego dolna odzież w końcu została ostatecznie usunięta, Chris położył dłoń na szyi Stilesa i delikatnie poprowadził go na dół, z powrotem na swojego penisa. Nastolatek uśmiechnął się i uniósł brew, bezczelnie patrząc na myśliwego.

— Chcesz czegoś? — zażartował.

— Twoje usta są grzechem — powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem Chris.

Stiles uśmiechnął się do niego i obniżył głowę. Chris poczuł, jak jego oczy wywracają się na drugą stronę, czując ponownie to ciepłe i wilgotne ssanie, ale starał się odzyskać kontrolę. Tak jak przyjemnie się czuł, tak samo myśliwy pragnął móc bardziej skupić się na tym, co się dzieje. To właśnie z tego powodu Chris zobaczył, że jedna z dłoni Petera ponownie wróciła na penisa Stilesa, a jego druga zakradła się niebezpiecznie blisko jego pośladków.

Chłopiec znieruchomiał przez moment, zanim nie jęknął i zrelaksował się, gdy przy głębszym wydechu wsunął dalej erekcję Chrisa w usta. Myśliwy syknął i starał się nie pchać biodrami do przodu, ale nie potrafił powstrzymać gwałtownego skurczu. Stiles zatrzymał się, kaszląc. Chris owinął dłoń wokół jego szyi i kciukiem potarł jego gardło, szepcząc przeprosiny i czułe słówka, gdy nagle Stiles zamarł, wywrócił oczami oraz wydał z siebie jęk przyjemności.

Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać dźwięków, które wychodziły z jego ust, gdy miks przyjemności oraz bólu przeszywał jego ciało. Peter wsunął dwa palce w niego i zaczął rozluźniać go, lekko ocierając się o jego prostatę, przy każdym wsunięciu do środka.

— Pierdolę... pierdolę... pierdolę... pierdolę... pierdolę... — intonował. Oparł się czołem o biodro Chrisa.

— Taki jest zamiar — zachichotał Peter.

— Mam nadzieję, że użyłeś lubrykatu — wysapał myśliwy patrząc na Petera.

Wilkołak przewrócił oczami.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Znalazłem go, zanim ruszyłeś swój tyłek i miałem go w pobliżu przez cały ten czas. Chcę, by Stiles czuł przyjemność, a nie ból. Ale tak czy inaczej, chcę by krzyczał — dodał Peter z lubieżnym uśmieszkiem.

— Suki... ach!

Stiles zakrztusił się, nie kończąc swojej obelgi, gdy trzeci palec dołączył do pozostałych, rozciągając go i wypełniając. Peter przewrócił ich tak, że teraz plecy nastolatka przylegały do piersi Chrisa i uklęknął między rozpartymi nogami chłopca, palcując go. Chris owinął umięśnione ramię wokół brzucha Stilesa, gdy zaczął ssać wrażliwy skrawek skóry tuż pod jego uchem. Nastolatek czuł kapiącą i twardą erekcję myśliwego opierającą się o jego pośladki, gdy Chris sporadycznie wypychał biodra do przodu.

— Powiedz mi, maleńki... — powiedział łagodnym głosem Peter z święcącymi oczami —...czy możesz dojść tylko od tego? Czy czujesz się dobrze... — przerwał, by bezpośrednio podrażnić jego prostatę — ...mając coś, co cię wypełnia? — Stiles szarpnął się ostro w odpowiedzi, ale wszystko co zrobił spowodowało, że Peter znowu zachichotał i uśmiechnął się do niego. — Stiles, zadałem ci pytanie — wymruczał.

— Czy... czy naprawdę myślisz, że jest to pierwszy raz... gdy coś jest we mnie? — wydyszał Stiles. Otworzył oczy, by spojrzeć w dół na wilkołaka. Nastolatek zaśmiał się. — Jestem ciekawskim chłopakiem, Peter. Naprawdę... myślisz, że nie próbowałem... tego wcześniej?

Oczy Petera pociemniały niebezpiecznie i Stiles uśmiechnął się z wyższością, zanim poruszył ostentacyjnie nogą, naciskając stopą na wypukłość w spodniach wilkołaka. Chris uśmiechnął się, całując czule włosy chłopca.

— Wygląda na to, że trzyma cię za jaja*, Hale — zauważył myśliwy, gdy tworzył niemające znaczenia wzory na skórze chłopca.

— Tak się wydaje. — Wilkołak mruknął w odpowiedzi, zanim spojrzał na Stilesa. — Chcesz czegoś, maleńki?

— Naprawdę chcę stracić dziś dziewictwo — wykrztusił na jednym wydechu. — Myślisz, że możesz coś z tym zrobić?

Peter uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i zabrał dłoń, pozostawiając Stilesa bez tchu i wiercącego się. Patrzył, jak Peter odsunął się, rozpiął dżinsy i zdjął je, aż jego erekcja stała dumnie na widoku, nabrzmiała i mocno zaróżowiona. Stiles nieświadomie rozchylił usta. Peter uśmiechnął się z dumą i Chris wywrócił oczami na arogancję wilkołaka. Wchodząc z powrotem na łóżko, Peter pociągnął nogi Stilesa, aż te spoczywały na jego biodrach. Górna część ciała nastolatka spoczywało wciąż płasko na łóżku z głową opartą na umięśnionym udzie Chrisa. Peter ponownie chwytając lubrykat, rozprowadził go na swojej męskości, nim pochylił się do przodu. Wilkołak umieścił swoją erekcję przy otworze Stilesa, drażniąc go czubkiem penisa.

— Powiedz „proszę". — Wilkołak uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

— Ty suki... – Stiles zakrztusił się, gdy Peter wsunął w niego czubek penisa, nim ponownie się wycofał.

— Przepraszam, co to było? — Uśmiechał się.

Stiles jęknął w odpowiedzi.

— Peterze, _proszę..._

— Czyż nie błaga pięknie? — Zachichotał Peter. Jego błyszczące oczy napotkały spojrzenie Chrisa.

Chris uniósł brew, gdy Stiles prychnął w proteście, sprawiając, że Peter wyszczerzył się i powoli zagłębił się w nastolatku. Zduszony hałas wydobył się ze Stilesa, gdy jego twarz skrzywiła się w bólu z małą dozą przyjemności. Ale nie kłamał, kiedy powiedział, że był ciekawym chłopakiem. Dildo ukryte w głębi jego szafy wyraźnie o tym świadczyło. Oddychając głęboko przez cały proces, Stiles jęczał przeciągle i nisko, gdy Peter w niego wchodził.

— _Kurwa_ , jesteś ciasny — wychrypiał Peter.

Obok Stilesa, penis Chrisa drgnął zainteresowany. Intensywna przyjemność na twarzy nastolatka i Petera sprawiła, że czuł gorąco w najniższych partiach brzucha. Przełykając głośno, wzrok Chrisa napotkał spojrzenie wilkołaka.

— Wysuń się z naszego chłopca — rozkazał. — Mam pewien pomysł.

— Czy... powinienem się martwić? — wykrztusił Stiles.

— Tak. — Peter zaśmiał się, nie mogąc złapać tchu.

Wilkołak wsunął ręce pod ramiona Stilesa i przesunął się na łóżku tak, że chłopiec usiadł na niego okrakiem. Ich piersi naciskały na siebie. Obaj jęknęli z powodu zmiany pozycji, gdyż Peter wsunął się głębiej w nastolatka. Stiles drgnął i owinął ramiona wokół szyi mężczyzny, całując lekko jego obojczyk. Peter chwycił mocno jego biodra, nie martwiąc się siniakami, które powstaną, kiedy poruszył lekko lędźwiami powodując, że Stiles zaczął szlochać.

Nastolatek zadrżał i powoli podniósł się na kolana przed opadnięciem gwałtownie w dół, co wywołało u Petera jęk. Poruszając się w powolnym rytmie, Peter niemal przegapił, co robi Chris. Tak był skupiony na napiętym, gorącym ciele Stilesa. Myśliwy chwycił lubrykat leżący przy biodrze Petera i nabrał pewną część niego na palce. Jego spojrzenie było mroczne i ciężkie.

Peter zrozumiał, co myśliwy chciał chwilę przed tym jak ten wykonał ruch. Przekręcił siebie i Stilesa, tak że nie siedzieli po przekątnej łóżka. Obaj poczuli iskry przyjemności w swoich ciałach, gdy Peter owinął ramię wokół chłopca i pociągnął go w dół, tak że leżeli teraz płasko na materacu.

Stiles odprężył się w uścisku Petera i poruszył leniwie biodrami, powodując syk u wilkołaka. Dysząc z twarzą blisko ciała kochanka, Stiles był tak zatracony w rozkoszy, że gdy Chris dotknął jego rozciągniętego anusa, rzucił się w zaskoczony do przodu. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści na pościeli i spojrzał przez ramię na myśliwego.

— Wpo... porządku — wysapał. — To coś nowego.

Chris uśmiechnął się i przesunął dłonią w dół kręgosłupa Stilesa.

— Uspokój się, chłopczyku — powiedział spokojnie. — Peter odwróci twoją uwagę.

— Może zechcesz się pośpieszyć. — Peter powoli uniósł biodra kołysząc nimi. — Mogę doprowadzić go do orgazmu, zanim dołączysz się do zabawy.

— Albo ty dojdziesz – napyskował Stiles, spoglądając na niego z wyzwaniem.

Wilkołak uśmiechnął się szyderczo i poprawił swój uścisk przed pieprzeniem mocno chłopca. Głowa Stilesa opadła do przodu i poruszył biodrami w odpowiedzi. Chris nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu widząc ich miny. Stiles wręcz gryzł wargę, patrząc srogo na wilkołaka, który zaciskał zęby. Ponieważ byli tak zajęci sprawieniem, by ten drugi stracił kontrolę, że Chris zdołał wsunąć palec w chłopca.

Stilesowi zaparło dech w piersiach, a Peter zamruczał głęboko, gdy chłopiec zacisnął się wokół jego penisa. Pomimo tego wszystkiego, wilkołak rozumiał, co musi robić i zachował wystarczającą jasność umysłu, by poruszać się wystarczająco wolno, by nastolatek mógł zapoznać się z nowym uczuciem. Chłopiec przyjął to bardzo dobrze, lepiej niż można było się spodziewać. Zacisnął zęby i zakołysał się do tyłu, aby napotkać najnowszą przeszywającą go rzecz.

Drugi i trzeci palec dołączyły do pierwszego niedługo po tym, rozciągając szeroko chłopca. Stiles dyszał, ściskając odruchowo dłońmi kołdrę, jak tonący szukający mielizny, która nie istniała. Chris już na dobre wsunął czwarty palec w chłopca. W tym momencie nawet Peter dyszał.

— Pośpiesz się, Argent — warknął.

Nie potrzebując dalszej zachęty, Chris pokrył swoją męskość lubrykatem i ustawił ją przed wejściem nastolatka. Czuł się tak jakby zmagał się z erekcją od godziny i wciskanie się w napięte, gorące ciało chłopca obok penisa wilkołaka było czystą rozkoszą. Pot spływał mu z czoło i skroni, spadając na plecy Stilesa, gdy całował jego kręgosłup.

Peter nie mógł powstrzymać niewyraźnego poruszenia się bioder. To była istna tortura, będąc schowany aż po jądra głęboko w chłopcu, a jednocześnie nie będąc stanie się poruszyć. Teraz, będąc stłoczony razem z Chrisem Argentem w tak ciasnej przestrzeni Peter, dzięki temu jak chłopiec był napięty, mógł poczuć każdą wypukłość na penisie drugiego mężczyzny. A mówiąc już o nim, wilkołak przeczesał pacami włosy Stilesa i przyciągnął go do pocałunku.

Stiles nie mógł się skoncentrować. Nie mógł się skupić ani sformować myśli wewnątrz swojej głowy. Sądził, że wie jak to być wypełnionym, ale czuł się tak... Bogowie, czuł się tak jakby miał pęknąć w szwach i tylko Peter oraz Chris trzymali go w całości. Oczywiście odczuwał ból, ale Stiles podejrzewał, że wilkołak zabierał pewną jego część. Poruszając się, Stiles krzyknął cicho, gdy obaj mężczyźni jęknęli jednocześnie.

— Ku...Kurwa... — jęknął. — Chri... Chris, Pe... Peter, ru... ruszcie się!

— Słyszałeś go. — Peter brzmiał tak jakby z całe powietrze uleciało z jego płuc.

— Usiądź — odparował Chris bez zwykłego uszczypliwego tonu.

Peter usiadł i Stiles krzyknął, drżąc intensywnie, gdy ich klatki piersiowe ponownie się zderzyły.

— Nie... nie mogę...

— Jest dobrze, dziecinko — stwierdził Chris. Jego głos był niewiarygodnie napięty, gdy wsunął się razem z wilkołakiem głębiej w ciało nastolatka. — Zrelaksuj się. Zadbamy o ciebie.

— Kurwa, tak zrobimy. — Peter zaśmiał się bez tchu, gdy wierzgnął biodrami.

Wydawało się, że Chris uznał to za wyzwanie i jeśli Stiles sądził, że wcześniej było przyjemnie, to teraz akt był całkowicie dziki. Dążąc do czegoś, co powinno być niewykonalne ze względu na logistykę, to i tak myśliwemu i wilkołakowi udało się dość konsekwentnie osiągać prostatę Stilesa, powodując że węzeł rozkoszy w jego podbrzuszu był ciaśniejszy. Obaj mieli kompletnie inny rytm, przez który nastolatek ledwo mógł chwycić tchu — zmuszał się, by pamiętać o oddychaniu. Peter poruszał się szybko, ledwie w niego wchodząc, gdy Chris był zagłębiał się w nim głęboko wolnymi ruchami. Ale każdy z nich wbijał się w niego na tyle _mocno_ , że Stiles mógł zobaczyć gwiazdy.

Kiedy orgazm przejął jego ciało, Stiles załkał na pograniczu krzyku. Węzeł przyjemności w jego podbrzuszu puścił tak gwałtownie i mocno, że zostawił go niezdolnego do logicznego myślenia oprócz czucia przyjemności. Jednym ramieniem objął kark Chrisa, gdy drugą dłonią chwycił włosy Petera, pociągając za nie odruchowo. Oczy wilkołaka zabłysły i nagłe zaciśnięcie wokół jego erekcji sprawiło, że Peter doszedł, wyjąc głośno. Obrócił głowę i wbił mocno swoje kły w nadgarstek chłopca.

Chris zacisnął zęby i wykonał jeszcze kilka mocnych pchnięć, zanim również doszedł. Jego orgazm spowodował, że wyprostował się gwałtownie i stworzył własne siniaki na biodrach chłopaka — pokrywając te wcześniejsze Petera. Upadł do przodu. Stiles i Peter zarówno chrząknęli zanim przesunęli się, aż mężczyźni leżeli na swoich stronach łóżka, a Stiles tkwił ściśle między nimi.

— Kurwa, oznaczyłeś mnie... — mruknął ponuro Stiles, zanim przymknął swoje bursztynowe oczy, zasypiając niemal natychmiast po tym.

— Spójrz na to. — Głos Petera był zachrypnięty i mroczny, tak jak jego uśmieszek, który gościł na jego ustach. — Wykończyliśmy go.

— Oznaczyłeś go jako swojego — zauważył Chris ochrypniętym i wykończonym głosem, gdy wskazał głową na ugryzienie, które krwawiło lekko.

— Tak. — Drań brzmiał na zadowolonego z siebie. — Jest mój.

— A jednak pachnie tobą i mną — odparł z uśmieszkiem myśliwy. Owinął ramię wokół talii chłopca i przyciągnął go z powrotem do siebie. Pocałował jego piegowate ramię.

Peter spojrzał na niego z nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy. Chris również na niego spoglądał. Powoli lecz pewnie, Peter sięgnął i przyciągnął myśliwego do pocałunku. Był on łagodniejszy niż oczekiwał Chris, ale nie mniej zmysłowy. Odsunąwszy się, wilkołak uśmiechnął się.

— Teraz obaj pachniecie jak moja własność — stwierdził swobodnie.

Pewna część Chrisa zaprotestowała gwałtownie na to stwierdzenie, ale istniała również inna, która poczuła zadowolenie głęboko w piersi, słysząc to. Nadal był rozdarty, jeśli chodzi o Petera Hale i prawdopodobnie jutrzejszego poranka będzie się zadręczał tym, ale teraz było teraz. Przewrócił oczami i usadowił się wygodnie w łóżku. Przerzucił swoje ramię nad chłopcem, splótł ich nogi, a dłonią spoczął lekko na biodrze wilkołaka. Peter jednak przesunął się bliżej, chowając twarz we włosy Stilesa i splątując ich nogi razem. Wsunął swoją rękę w miks ich kończyn i położył ją lekko na szyi Chrisa.

Ostatnią rzeczą jaką usłyszeli, zanim oboje zasnęli, było mruczenie Stilesa: „Raczej obaj należycie do mnie" i senny chichot chłopca.

*Coś będącego odpowiednikiem polskiego „Trzymać w szachu".

 _Fin_


End file.
